Casting Stones
by Ifrit Farron
Summary: The 1st in the 5 block Casting Series. The humble beginning of a relationship between our favorite little Dreav and our equally adored dark mage, and how it just takes the right strike to create a spark. Not great with summaries so just give it a go. (RikkuXLulu)


**Disclaimer:** Dreadful news everyone, just absolutely terrible. I've recently been informed that I do not own the rights and characters to Final Fantasy X. I know this comes as quiet a shock to everyone, myself most of all, but we must press on! Remember, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light.

At least I still have XIII...

_*A leggy pigtailed blonde in a pencil skirt leans over and whispers to the Director*_

WHAT!? What do you mean their not mine either?! And what's more what's this nonsense about crediting some Tolkien woman for some old cout named DumbleDoop? What sort of mad depraved world is this?

_The attendant only shrugs nonchalantly as she produces a red pen , marking through the skript*_

well what about IX?

_*shakes head*_

_*Director begins to panic* _VII? Surely you don't expect me to believe...

_*Another headshake*_

_*squeaks* _VIII?

_*Again*_

_*Defeated* _ Well, what exactly do I own?

_* The attendant pauses for a moment then hands over a steaming latte*_

...That will be all Seere.

Specs: Rikku x LuLu

Reviews and critiques welcome. If you must be harsh, so be it. If you must become an adoring and life long fan, so be it. If you have an issue with the pairing of two drop dead gorgeous women, here's some advice **'Don't Read'.**

Originally this was written as a possible ending to I'mstillInlove's piece "Someday We'll Know". Even after being given the green light I'd suggest reading it. It's not necessary to understand the later plot, but can't hurt.

Also this is going to be the 1st in a 5 block series. You have been warned.

The dull thrum of rapid steps was swallowed in the mundane bustle of the unusually crowded Inn. The whispered promise of a wedding already drawing the populace out to mingle and gossip. It mattered little that the truth might be quiet different, for the people were all to eager to embrace the joyful distraction on the heels of another attack by Sin.

Sounds that would be but a subdued chorus to life became sharp and defined.

The scruff of thick glassware against well worn table tops, the crisp snap and crackle of a tended fire as it roared from a corner, the cries of a small child mingled with the gentle reassurance of a loving father.

And there underneath it all, the deep rumble of thunder eachoed by rapid steps.

They all blended into a serene atmosphere until an abrupt declaration of activity and shouts gave way to the slip of a woman and the slap of a beaten door careening outwards as she catapulted into the merciless downpour blanketing the wasteland.

The heads that had turned towards the rushed flight could only stare on in bewilderment.

A hare's breath later two larger males followed albeit with much less grace as several tables were jostled accompanied with hurried apologies.

Several steps into the storm, a stray bolt of lightning lashed out at the youngerman, throwing him back on to the unforgivable ground.

"Ah! Come on!" Tidus cried out indignantly like a child angry at the unjust of the world. The exaggerated smack he afforded the earth did little to improve this image.

His fellow Blitzer and guardian, came to his side "You alright?". Amusment colored his voice. IIt did appear as if the destructive element had it out for his friend.

Shaking off the buzzing sensation as well as some loose gravel, the blonde hoisted himself up " Yeah".

Wakka cast a glance towards the way their quarry had gone " Wonder what that was about..."

Tidus plucked one rather large pebble from his disheveled locks, "Don't know, but we should go after her".

"Hold up" the Aurochs captain sataying him with a firm grip. Gesturing towards the empty path "Might be something personal Ya? Don't think we should interfere".

Truthfully the native islanders didn't fully approve of the strange newcomer. Didn't believe she was cut out to be a guardian much less, High summoned Braska's daughters. Also she made no effort to hide her desires for Yuna to quit her pilgrimage.

In short he was in no hurry to detter her departure.

That and dealing with woman and their emotional status made him decidingly nervous. He could recall numerous occasions of being on the end of particular paintful spell from an irrated dark mage.

"We can't just leave her out in this!" Tidus argued, waving to the chaotic conditions. As if to drive his point home and likely because it carried a secret vandetta against the boy, another strike landed several feet near by causing them to flinch back .

Wakka rubbed the back of his head in contemplation. He may not agree with the girl, but if something happaned to her...

"Ah...Alright! Come on".

The two disappeared into the torrential onslaught, their shouts falling over not but the immobile stone formations, unyielding and unconcerened as the eternal storm rolled over head.

Well, that's the first bit. Hopefully it wasn't to bad and didn't have y'all running for the proverbial door. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to shout em out.

And yes it's short. Ungodly Short. But fear not! They will get longer, to the point you will likely find it trying just to read, such will be its epicness!

Next chapter should be up in a week. Goodnight all you lovely folks


End file.
